Fate kingdom
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Mordred habia sobrevivido a la batalla de Camlann y tuvo un hijo pero desgraciadamente para salvar al mundo fue enviado al futuro por merlin. Ese niño crecio para ser algun dia el abuelo materno de harry potter ¿como sera la vida de Harry potter siendo heredero de la linea pendragon y quien sera el nuevo futuro rey de inglaterra?


**Fate Kingdom. **

**Fate Stay Night no me pertenece sino a Type-Moon y Harry Potter a su creadora.**

* * *

_Herencia._

_-¡PADRE! ¡PADRE AMAME POR FAVOR! ¡ACEPTAME PADRE! ¡ACEPTAME!_

_-No eres hijo mío._

_-¡PADRE DEJAME DEMOSTRAR MI VALIA! ¡DEJANME HACERTE ORGULLOSO!_

_-No eres hijo mío._

_-¡PADRE POR FAVOR, DESEO SEGUIR TUS CAMINOS, QUIERO SER UN REY TAN JUSTO COMO LO ERES! ¡QUIERO SER COMO TU!_

_-No eres hijo mío._

_-¡PADRE, PADRE AMADO, ACEPTAME PADRE! ¡POR FAVOR, ACEPTAME!_

_-No eres hijo mío._

_-¡PADRE!... ¡PADRE SERE TAN GRANDE COMO TU AUN CUANDO NO ME ACEPTAS! ¡POR ESO ESPERARE POR MI DERECHO!_

_-No eres hijo mío._

_-¡PADRE! ¡SERE UN GRAN REY! ¡SERE UN GRAN LIDER CUANDO SEA REY!... ¡TE HARE ORGULLOSO! ¡CUANDO SEA REY SÉ QUE QUIZAS TU ME AMARAS!_

_-No eres hijo mío._

_-….. ¡PADRE! ¡YO SERE REY! ¡YO LO SERE, SE QUE LO SERE, SOY TU HIJO DESPUES DE TODO, ES MI DERECHO AL FINAL DE TODO!_

_-No eres hijo mío._

_-….. ¡PADRE!... ¡TE JURO POR TODO QUE SERE UN GRAN REY! ¡ES MI DERECHO COMO TU HIJO! ¡LO SE, SE QUE AL MENOS SEGUIRAS CON LAS CONSTUMBRES…!_

_-No te acepto. No te daré el reino._

_-…. ¿padre?_

_-No eres hijo mío. Así que el trono no te pertenece._

_-…._

_Por fin entendió. Su padre no le quería._

_-¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS! ¡YO LUCHARE DE TODO MODOS LO QUE POR DERECHO ME PERTENECE! ¡TE VENCERE Y ME QUEDARE CON EL TRONO AUNQUE TENGA QUE QUITARTELA POR LA FUERZA! ¡YO SERE REY Y UNO MEJOR QUE TU, PADRE! ¡YO GORBENARE Y JAMAS TIRARE LEJOS A MIS SEGUIDOS Y SERES QUERIDOS, NO COMO TU REY QUE NO ENTIENDE A LA GENTE! ¡SERE MEJOR QUE TU, PADRE! ¡SERE MEJOR QUE TU, ARTHUR!_

Y fue mejor.

Mordred le fay….no, Mordred Pendragon le sonrió con suavidad a su hijo moverse un poco en su cuna de aspecto rustico. Aun con las circunstancias, su odio a su género y lo duro que era su vida actualmente, ella no cometería el mismo error con su hijo como lo hicieron sus padres Arthur y Morgan, ella no usaría a su hijo solo para sus planes o rechazaría a su descendiente solo porque si. Mordred bufo, todos decían que Arthur era el rey perfecto y mira como terminaron las cosas, Camelot ya no existe y faltara poco para que la nación se estabilice pero de una cosa que Mordred estaba segura era que la gran Camelot que muchos lucharon para que prevaleciera se convertirá al final solo una mota de polvo en la historia. Una nación que duro menos de cincuenta años no puede ser algo de digno de mención pero si Arthur no fuera tan apegado a su trono, a su falta de habilidad de conectarse a sus compañeros caballeros y lo más importante no notar los errores que cometió entonces Camelot habría sobrevivido.

-Lewuimon, serás un gran hombre algún día, aun cuando sea un caballero o un mísero panadero o lo que sea, se que tu serás grande algún día y sea lo que sea, siempre estaré orgullosa. Nunca dudes que tu si me importa, hijo-Halago Mordred a su pequeño hijo, un pequeño bebe de unos cuantos meses casi idéntico a su persona solo que la diferencia más importante era que tenia cabello castaño pero aun tenía el rasgo Pendragon en el, los ojos verdes que parecían brillar con fuerza y que demostraba su ascendencia real. Aun con sus dudas de tener a su hijo ella sin dudar decidió que le permitiría vivir por lo que hasta ahora no se arrepentía de haber tenido un hijo. Ella lleva uno de sus manos hacia su pequeño y le soba la mejilla con cariño lo cual saco una pequeña sonrisa del pequeño infante. Mordred sonrió suavemente, oh como amaba a su hijo. De improvisto Mordred siente una presencia afuera de su cabaña y frunce el ceño preocupada pero igual furiosa. Ella ve a su niño moverse inquieto, podía suponer que el igual sintió la interrupción pero ella se calmo por el momento y le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo-Tranquilo boya, me encargare del imbécil que trato de entrar a nuestro territorio, ahora descansa y deja que tu madre se encargue.

Y viendo a su hijo tranquilizarse Mordred se separa y a velocidad del rayo toma una espada de gran realeza con detalle rojo y dorado pero que tenía sangre seca en su hoja, era su espada personal pero a la vez su símbolo de odio e ira, la mística espada Clarent. Ella cogió igual un escudo y salió de su pequeña choza del cual residían esperando quien trapazo los campos limitados alrededor de la zona del cual residía, su fama ya era consideraba una infamia completa por lo que siempre había estado viviendo con la paranoia por si alguno de los caballeros de sus padres u otros soldados enemigos intentaran asesinarle, ella no se preocupaba por su vida pero era su hijo que estaba más preocupada. Ella uso un poco de magia para aumentar la efectividad del campo limitado esperando a su visitante, Morgan fue una bruja dura pero celosa de su arte pero fue una gran maestra en enseñarle las artes arcaicas pero lastimosamente siendo Mordred mitad homúnculo sus habilidades mágicas eran muy débiles pero tenía el poder necesario como para crear campos limitados para proteger a ella y su hijo de visitas innecesarias. Ella alzo su espada al aire y concentro su energía mágica en la hoja haciendo que una onda de energía carmesí la rodeara, su odio y la sangre de su padre se hizo aparecer en ese fulgor de color rojo y quienes lo vieran sabrían que ella estaba para matar.

-¡SALGAN DE UNA VEZ RUFIANES HIJOS DE MIERDA! ¡HOY MORIRAN POR ATREVERSE A ENTRAR A TERRITORIO PRIVADO!

-Vaya, si que la maternidad te ha ablandado, querida Mordred-La mencionada sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda y al girar miro algo espantoso. Era un hombre de cabello canoso y con una pequeña barba teniendo una apariencia de un hombre de treinta aunque para quienes lo conocieran pensarían que tal hombre debería ser un anciano , el estaba vistiendo una bata de color blanca además de una capucha que cubría parte de su cabeza y grandes medallones arcaicos en su cuello, en una de sus manos descansaba un bastón lleno de inscripciones my notables, a un lado suyo había toda una gran bolsa llena de cosas pero lo que trajo al borde a Mordred era que el sujeto tenía en su otra mano libre a su hijo Lewuimon. Mordred soltó un grito primordial que habría asustado al mismísimo Arthur y se lanzo como una bestia hacia el desconocido con su espada Clarent al aire dispuesto a matarlo cuando este hablo- Aha, pequeña Mordred ¿de verdad atacaras a tu hijo conmigo cerca?

Mordred se detuvo pero su ira era aun mayor.

-¡MERLIN HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATARE!

-Mordred. Cálmate, si hubiera querido matarte a ti y a tu hijo ni me hubieras sentido con tal campo limitado patético y habría volado toda esta base a la luna. Así que relájate y conversemos un poco ¿te parece?-Indico risueño Merlín pero sus ojos solo mostraba seriedad. Mordred gruño e incrusto su espada en la tierra pero no dudo en caminar hacia Merlín y quitar a su hijo para después regresar a lado de su espada Clarent y tomar asiento en el suelo, enfrentarse contra Merlín era casi un suicidio pero si para defender a su descendencia eso hacía falta entonces que así sea. Merlín le miro con un cariño muy raro y perturbador lo cual la tenía muy alterada ya que se estaba hablando del loco que había hecho bromas a todos en Camelot, se estaba hablando como ejemplo en cómo le dio un pene a su padre cuando este era mujer porque simplemente quería molestarla y que involuntariamente le permitió a Arthur tuviera relaciones con su media hermana Morgan dando paso al nacimiento de Mordred. Y para la misma eso no son bromas. Son rarezas. Merlín pareció notar su incomodidad y se rio levemente-hahaha verte con un niño sí que es algo chocante, ni pude imaginármelo en mis sueños más loco, es algo interesante en verdad, me pregunto Mordred ¿Cómo se siente amamantar…?

¡CLACK!

-¡MUERETE MALDITO VIEJO MAÑOSO, MUERETE!-Grito con furia suprema Mordred después de haber lanzando su espada hacia Merlín que solo uso su magia para detener la espada Clarent y de obra de buena voluntad se la regreso a Mordred antes de lanzar una carcajada al aire mismo. Mordred apretó los dientes por la vergüenza que ese mago desgraciado le había hecho pasar pero se mantuvo callada hasta que se calmo y ahí fue cuando hablo con seriedad-Bien Merlín ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y cómo me encontraste? ¿Por qué no has intentado matarme? Yo mate a Arthur después de todo. Es obvio que estarías resentido—

-No. No vine a matarte Mordred, lo que le ocurrió a Arthur ya fue predestinado. No me importa en realidad-Respondió Merlín con voz indiferente, Mordred se quedo helada ¿Cómo el mago más cercano al gran rey Arthur no le importo su muerte? ¿Qué clase de bazofia es esa? Una ira le inundo ¿Entonces Merlín nunca fue leal a Arthur? Apartando ella y su situación, eso era una ofensa a todo lo que Arthur representaba. Esperaría cualquier indiferencia de muchos caballeros o supuestos leales a Arthur e incluso de los mismísimo Lancelot y Guinevere pero no Merlín. Nunca de Merlín y si él nunca fue leal a Arthur entonces al final su padre siguió un camino lleno de falsedades y rodeado de traidores por lo que el camino que Mordred siguió e intento emular fue uno peor del que ella tiene actualmente. Sintió repulsión completa. De improvisto Merlín le mira con frialdad como si hubiera detectado sus pensamientos-Oh lo siento, disculpa si no me explique bien, la muerte de Arthur me dolió como le dolería a un padre ver perder a su hijo, yo fui también parte de la vida de Arthur desde su niñez pero lastimosamente ya sabía el destino de Arthur incluso antes de que este sacara la espada en la piedra. Ya me he hecho la idea de lo que sucedió y ya he superado mi dolor por la pérdida de Arthur pero te seré franco Mordred, sigues viva simplemente por una cosa: tu hijo es heredero de Arthur, en él residen la esperanza de Camelot y es por el que sigues con vida, así que no pienses mal de mí cuando fuiste tú quien mato al gran rey Arthur.

-….. ¿Para qué viniste, Merlín? ¿Qué quieres conmigo….o….mas bien, quieres algo con mi hijo? ¡Te advierto, Merlín, si deseas hacer a mi hijo un rey de Camelot entonces tendrás que matarme!

-No. Mordred, no he venido por tu hijo, Camelot lastimosamente no renacerá…no ahora. No, simplemente he decidido a visitarte por otras razones, tanto personal como profesional, somos los únicos de los vestigio de la era dorada de Camelot que están vivos pero que todos piensan que están muertos. El único otro de la mesa redonda que sigue con vida es Bedivere pero será cuestión de tiempo antes de que el fallezca.

-¿…Muerto? ¿Todos piensan que estás muerto?

-Es algo interesante en contar, hubo una cazadora tan hermosa que me llamo la atención, me enamore perdidamente de ella y le enseñe todo lo que pude enseñarle pero en un momento ella pareció intentarme engañarme al encerrarme en un lugar del que no podría salir y le seguí la corriente, así oculto después de salir de esa prisión y vi como esa cazadora se alegraba de haberme encerrado e irse sin dar muestra de arrepentimiento….podría haberla matado, podría haber cortado de raíz los rumores de mi muerte….o algo mas pero simplemente….me canse, simplemente me canse de todo y decidí que la historia se mantuviera así.

-…..ya veo…entonces ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Por Avalon que tienes en tu interior.

-…Oh…

Era una sencilla historia en como ella, Mordred, caballero de la traición se encontraba en ese lugar apartado de cualquier civilización viviendo con su hijo y lo más importante de cómo sobrevivió a la batalla de camlann. La respuesta era la funda mágica del rey Arthur y ese era Avalon, una funda hecha por las faes que da propiedades curativas y de grandes protecciones pero se dice que el rey Arthur la perdió en medio de una batalla pero la verdad fue que Mordred la encontró en dicho conflicto armado y la guardo para sí mismo, no era egoísmo puro, era supervivencia lo que la motivo guardarse para sí la legendaria funda mística.

Fue Avalon que permitió a Mordred vivir con normalidad ante los efectos secundarios que adquirió a ser un medio homúnculo, su tiempo de vida era corto y no ayudaba que su madre aceleró su edad con hechicería lo que acorto su tiempo de vida, técnicamente hablando Mordred tenía menos de siete años de edad actualmente pero tenía el cuerpo y mentalidad de una mujer de veinte y dos años, cuando el tuvo por primera vez en sus manos la funda mística, el poder Avalon le dio una curación quizás a la par a la curación que normalmente Arthur recibía de la mística funda, fue tal prueba que demostraba que era merecedora igual del honor de ser rey y ser igual a su padre por lo que pensó que tenía derecho a gobernar por lo que se lo platico a su padre y mira como termino el asunto. Puede ser que a partir de ese momento sería considerado como el caballero de la traición pero Mordred al principio siempre fue un caballero leal y valeroso, salvaje en batalla cierto pero la pasión en ella en superarse era algo digno de mencionar, el pueblo de Camelot le amaba mucho porque Mordred siempre fue muy caritativo con los huérfanos debido a su empatía con aquellos que no tenía el amor de sus padres, fue tal su amabilidad que se gano mucha popularidad con las personas de la clase baja. Véase que una vez él y Lancelot salvaron la vida a la reina Guinevere de un complot asesino y así se gano aun más popularidad entre la población civil. En total ella si tenía madera de ser rey o quería creer que si tenía.

Se entiende que Mordred no fue refutado en llamar su derecho a trono, su padre no fue el tal rey perfecto que todos aclamaban ¿Cómo se gano tanto simpatizante en Camelot o con el ejercito sajón cuando comenzaron la rebelión contra su padre y los caballeros de la mesa redonda? Arthur no fue un rey perfecto y la ira junto al odio que sentía hacia su querido padre cuando, en su momento de aparente muerte, le escucho hablar con tal arrogancia y frialdad sobre la razón del porque no le quiso dar el trono era di que simplemente porque no tenía madera para ser rey ¡pura mierda! ¡¿Entonces porque no al menos reconoció que era su hijo, porque no le dio amor, porque le rehuyó tanto, porque le desprecio tanto, porque no le acepto?! ¡Y mira lo que ella logro, ella consiguió por si misma lo que legiones de invasores no pudieron hacer, ella fue capaz de dirigir, ella fue capaz de ganarse el corazón de la gente en abrir sus razones y pesares, ella fue alguien que fue entendido, no ese maldito rey que no entendió a la gente, ella consiguió un ejército que desafío al gran rey perfecto e hizo lo imposible causando la gran caída de la perfecta Camelot, todo ella! ¡Y si era un mal gobernante entonces ¿Por qué no le enseño, eh?! ¡¿Por qué no le guio, le instruyo y le hablo sobre ser un rey que quería que fuera?! ¡Pero no lo hizo, el era arrogante, su padre era un ser que creía que solo él era perfecto para ser rey! ¡Y tal arrogancia fue su caída! ¡Maldito seas, Arthur! Pensó con ira y odio Mordred pero se calmo rápidamente.

Su hijo había comenzando a llorar al sentir su ira, por lo que ya calmada comenzó a mecerlo con cariño y volvió a recordar como logro sobrevivir, Avalon le curó de sus heridas causada por su padre pero entonces cuando pretendía regresar a Camelot a reclamar la victoria fue espectadora de algo horrible, montañas y montañas de cadáveres por todos lados, observo incluso algunos de sus compañeros caballeros como Gawain, Kay, Bors, Dagonet y algunos más que compartieron risas, tristezas, compañerismo y mas con ella cuando eran caballeros reales a Camelot en aquellas horrendas pilas de cuerpos humanos, todos muertos como si fueran basura y ella simplemente sintió que era suficiente de luchar por lo que decidió dar la espalda a todos e irse de aquel campo de batalla perdiéndose en los bosques dejando que todos el mundo pensara que ella había muerto.

Había perdido sus ganas de luchar.

Su hijo simplemente nació de un encuentro fugaz con un cazador en un viaje en búsqueda de comida en el bosque y pues no tuvo el corazón para negar el nacimiento de esa criatura, temía que su herencia como homúnculo le causaría alguna clase de anormalidad pero Avalon demostró ser una bendición y su hijo nació muy sano. Decidió criarlo y cuidarlo lejos de toda la civilización, si su hijo deseaba convertirse en un caballero o aprender el arte de la espada pues le enseñara e incluso tenía una espada para el ya que ella no perdió el tiempo y tomo sin dudar la Excalibur Galatine de Gawain, al final de todo Gawain fue muy cegado ante muchas cosas, véase como nunca perdono a Lancelot quien no participo en la batalla de camlann y Mordred sabía que si eso hubiera sucedido de seguro Arthur habría estado vivo. Y así que ahí estaba, años después de la batalla de camlann, cargando a su niño mientras Merlín le miraba con esa rara expresión que le hacía parecer como un acosador. Después de un momento Merlín hablo pero esta con seriedad.

-Mordred ¿sabes sobre lo que siempre he dicho sobre la magia del mundo, no?

-¿Si, que hay con eso? Decías algo que poco a poco a través del tiempo la magia y potencia del mundo disminuirá hasta desaparecer.

-Si, Mordred pero en un viaje antes de venir aquí he descubierto algo terrible ¿sabes sobre una religión a la lejanía que señala a la magia como brujería y satanismo? Pues las cosas están comenzando a ponerse serio y temo que los usuarios mágicos van a ocultarse de esto. La última vez que comprobé sobre ello fue que me entere que un clan de magos en el sur han comenzando a domar dragones, temen que puedan ser llevados a la extinción.

-Habla, eso no tiene que ser todo lo que te molesta—

-Mordred, me acabo de enterar de una visión de la mismísima dama del lago que habrá una guerra entre magos que destruirá toda esta zona y convertirá a Camelot en un cuento de hada en la historia-Corto Merlín muy grave, tanto que Mordred se asusto a más no poder, había muchos magos que no era conocidos en el mundo, muchos a la par con Merlín y Morgan, magos que han hecho las cosas más escalofriante lo que han causado que sus nombres sean tabús para todos y habría una guerra entre ellos ¿así de la nada? Eso es aterrador. Merlín asintió ante la pregunta de Mordred de pavor en sus ojos sobre la veracidad de su afirmación-Si, Mordred, sabes cómo es la dama de lago, lo que haga siempre tiene razón y siempre acierta al final. He visto las señales, habrá definitivamente una guerra entre magos que causara tanta destrucción a esta zona lo que al final causara que los pueblos que saben de la existencia de Camelot serán destruidos y al final Camelot junto al rey Arthur y sus caballeros de la mesa redonda pasaran a ser solo una historia de fantasía.

-¡NO! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué razón ocurrirá eso?!

-La razón es simple: mi teoría que la magia con el tiempo morirá. Todos los magos implicados pelearan por tres ideologías: mis creyentes querrán ocultar todo su mundo mágico alejados de los de las personas normales, otros desean unirse para proseguir con el estudio de las artes arcaicas para intentar llegar a la raíz de todas las cosas y finalmente otros que desean dominar a los demás humanos debido a sus deseos de venganzas después que vengan en el futuro, según observo la dama del lago en la visión, las quemas de brujas en donde millones de usuarios de magia y millones de inocentes morirán injustamente.

-….oh dios….

-Si, la guerra será tan catastrófica que causaran un agujero en la capa misma de la magia causando fenómenos terribles como la caída del nivel de pureza de la naturaleza y que la consciencia de Gaia comienza a tratar de eliminar a los usuarios de magias pero el resultado a esa guerra será aún mayor: los que ganaran serán los que desean ocultar la magia y mantener sus costumbres intactas, ellos tomaran todo, los vestigios de la era de los dioses, las bestias fantasmales y reliquias sagradas, el grupo que desean llegar a la raíz sufrirán peor ya que serán despojado de sus núcleos mágicos pero ellos encontraran la manera de abrir un sistema que permite la magia del ambiente a entrar a su cuerpo—

-¡Eso es un suicidio! ¡Nadie debe de robar la energía de la naturaleza! ¡Es peligroso y un pecado! ¡Ni Morgan sería capaz de hacer eso, la madre tierra se volverá loca por ello e incluso lentamente comenzara a matarla! ¡El mana es la sangre de Gaia y si se roba de ella la tierra misma morirá! ¡Es un suicidio y una monstruosidad! ¡¿Estás seguro que eso ocurrirá?!

-Y así lo hará. Finalmente el último grupo de magos perderán muchos miembros pero irán en alborotos causando que más tragedia aparezca en todo el mundo. En total tal guerra será lo que causara la caída de la magia y la misma tierra. Sé que te estás preguntado porque te digo esto, Mordred, no era esencialmente a ti a quien buscaba sino a Avalon, tengo planes que hacer a consecuencia de la visión de la dama del lago con esa funda, cuando sea tiempo yo mismo fundare la asociación de aquellos magos que usaran la energía de la naturaleza, así al menos podre controlarlos y desde ahí buscare un modo de salvar a la raza humana y a la magia misma. Por suerte soy un hijo de un súcubo y un usuario de magia, puedo vivir por más de mil años y aun más así que no habrá problemas en sobrevivir ese tiempo.

-…..Tu… ¿sabes que soy yo, Merlín? Soy media homúnculo y una muy mal hecha para empezar, si te doy Avalon yo…..moriré sin dudar….me estas pidiendo que….

-…dejar a tu hijo. Lo sé, Mordred y te recuerdo, mi intención era la funda Avalon, no tu….pero….

-….Nunca consigo lo que quiero. No recibí el amor de mi padre, no recibir el reconocimiento de mi madre, no recibir amor de alguien y ahora que tengo a mi querido hijo…yo moriré sin dudar…..si yo hubiera sido quien habría sido quien habría sacado la espada en la piedra entonces habría sido un rey estupendo y no tendríamos estos problemas, habría hecho tantas cosas…habría salvado a tantos….parece que mi destino siempre será el nunca tener lo que yo deseo…. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para devolverte a Avalon?

-Un año.

-¿Qué pasara con mi hijo?

-Podrás cuidarlo sin Avalon por un par de años pero no serán mucho. Yo….puedo cuidarlo si te parece….

-….Pero dijiste que esta zona será destruida por culpa de la guerra de los magos. Eso quiere decir que estando aquí entonces tendrás mucho trabajo que hacer ¿eso no significa que no tendrás tiempo para cuidar a mi hijo?

-…Mmmm si, es cierto, el mundo mágico será muy caótico, yo—

-Merlín, responde algo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudas con esto? ¡¿Por qué no simplemente me matas y te llevas a Avalon sin muchos problemas?!

-Es porque quizás me siento culpable de los errores que quizás debí de haber corregido con Arthur, sabía lo que le ocurriría pero debí de advertirle, Arthur cometió muchos errores y yo no hablo de su reino sino lo que debería de ser importante: sus amigos y familiares. Un rey nunca está solo, eso no fue lo que nunca entendió Arthur, su tonta creencia sobre que un rey siempre debe de estar solo fue su caída, no tu Mordred. Además ese niño merece algo mejor, puedo ser mucha cosa pero malvado no soy.

-…..Te aclarare de una, Merlín, aun odio a lo que representaba mi padre, odio a la mesa redonda, a todos sus jodidos caballeros, a todos los imbéciles que decidieron seguir a Arthur y todo tal. Mi odio es tal que ha marcado Clarent para siempre como una espada sangrienta….una espada que llamare desde ahora **Clarent Blood Arthur**…._traición a mi amado padre_…esa será la marca de mi odio a la historia….

-¿Qué quieres llegar con eso, Mordred?

-Que yo moriré con esos sentimientos hasta la muerte, así que no esperes que yo sea una santa ahora, sigo siendo yo misma y me importa un comino lo que quieras. Por ello aceptare tu petición por mi misma y no para conseguir simpatía tuya, al menos espero que cuides a mi pequeño Lewuimon. Yo deseo que mi hijo tenga un futuro mejor del que yo tuve. Sé que él al crecer no será muy feliz siendo hijo del gran traidor y eso jamás lo puedo cambiar. Quizás…..hacer algo bueno pueda reivindicar mis pecados a mi hijo…seré conocida para siempre como la caballero de la traición pero al menos moriré con al haber hecho algo bueno.

-Ya veo, el deseo de haber sido buena por una vez. Ser parte del gran plan que quizás salve a la humanidad _y aun con todo siendo recordada igual como un héroe para siempre_, ya veo ¿sabrás que esto nadie lo sabrá?

-Obviamente. No me importa de todos modos pero yo lo sabré. Por ello si en el otro lado mi hijo y yo nos encontramos al menos puedo verle la cara y decirle…al menos di una ayuda….solo promete Merlín hijo de puta que cuidaras de mi hijo ¡cuida a mi hijo! ¡Cuídalo joder! ¡Promételo!

-Lo prometo, lo prometo en verdad Mordred.

-….Bien. Entonces te entregare Avalon en un año. Ahora vete. Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo con mi hijo.

Y así se hizo. Avalon fue entregado a Merlín y este lo puso en un punto estratégico en gales lo cual después de la guerra de los magos expulsaría una onda de magia que restauraría la tierra para así que no haya vestigio de la terrible guerra que habría, ahí seria donde haría su base en donde se fundaría siglos después la torre de reloj de la asociación de Magus pero también seria ahí donde el mundo mágico de los Wizards se fundaría e incluso algunos Wizards notables usarían el viejo castillo de Camelot y fundarían una escuela mágica llamada Hogwarts. Merlín se convirtió en el director de la torre del reloj y aun cuando fue difícil a través de los siglos pudo controlar a los Magus aunque él nunca hizo saber su identidad a todos. Posteriormente en un tiempo la funda Avalon se perdería debido a que una familia de Magus llamada Einzbern terminaron encontrándolo y que se usaría como un catalizador para llamar al rey Arthur en una batalla a muerte llamada la guerra del grial en una ciudad de Japón llamado Fuyuki.

Al entregar la funda Mordred tuvo muchos problemas para vivir pero con fuerza de voluntad vivió para su hijo asegurándose de guardar un montón de buenos recuerdos juntos hasta que ella falleció sin poder dar más, así cuatro años después de haber sido buscada por Merlín, Mordred Pendragon falleció. Ella pasaría entonces al trono de los héroes y sabiendo como vil fue transformado su leyenda por los otros decidió que su meta si era nuevamente llamado era convertirse en rey de una manera u otra y así espero pacientemente durante todo el tiempo que sea en el trono de los héroes. Esperando su oportunidad de cumplir su deseo pero también teniendo el deseo de ver aunque sea una vez más a su querido hijo. Lewuimon entonces quedo huérfano pero posteriormente fue recogido por Merlín pero entonces a diferencia de lo que hubiera pensando Mordred para el destino de su hijo después de su muerte lo que le ocurriría a Lewuimon era muy diferente. Después de todo Merlín era muy teatral en lo que hacía pero el tenia una razón de lo que iba a hacer al pequeño Lewuimon.

-Aquí esta…. ¿estás seguro que este niño debe de ser enviado a través del tiempo?-Pregunto Merlín con cansancio mientras el sostenía al pequeño Lewuimon de cuatro años dormir entre sus brazos, frente suyo se encontraba la mismísima dama del lago que dejaba caer Excalibur Galatine junto a Arondight en su lago, La dama del lago había pedido a Merlín recuperar a las espadas hermanas de Excalibur y purificarlas de cualquier mal que habían poseído siendo más en especifico Arondight, Esas no eran las únicas armas místicas que en el futuro Merlín había recaudado en sus viajes porque en su posesión tenían varias armas notables, primero de todo tenía una mística lanza llamada Rhongomyniad, también a una daga llamada Carnwennan y una mística espada llamada Seure, todas armas místicas que Merlín le había hecho a Arthur y que decidió dárselas a Lewuimon siendo su nieto después de todo. Pero entonces había una tarea que debía de completar.

-_Eso se tiene que hacerse, Merlín, en el futuro habrá un punto decisivo en donde un descendiente de Arthur traerá prosperidad al mundo y quizás salvarlo, la apuesta es muy pequeña pero puede ser logrado. Hay que tener fe y tener fe en un descendiente de Arthur, este niño no podrá sobrevivir en estas tierras, por ello enviarlo al futuro podrá acelerar nuestra oportunidad de salvación._

-Estás jugando con el destino…Nimue.

-_Lo sé pero….no debemos de fracasar. Esto es nuestra última jugada-_Con eso dicho la dama del lago abrió un agujero luminoso de su mismo lago la cual mostraba una sociedad que se formaría en el futuro, el pequeño Lewuimon sería enviado al futuro y ahí el vivirá tanto para cumplir con su destino o dará nacimiento a quien lo haga o así continuara hasta que el elegido nazca. Con un suspiro de arrepentimiento Merlín uso su magia para hacer levitar a Lewuimon que se movió inquieto en su sueño y al verlo hizo que se le escogiera el corazón al mago, el niño inicialmente tenía el cabello castaño pero el legado de Arthur…no, Arturia era tan fuerte que después de morir su madre el cabello del niño se volvió rubio brillante, otro legado más de la línea Pendragon pero al recordar igual Merlín sabía que había cosas que sacrificarse para un bien mayor, Arturia sabía bien eso al igual que Mordred, por lo tanto con delicadeza dejo caer al niño al portal enviándolo satisfactoriamente al futuro. Así la dama del lago cerro el portal y soltó un suspiro por el cansancio-_Se ha hecho…._

_-_….Si, se ha hecho.

-_….Me siento culpable. Una línea completa sufrió y solo obtuvo fracaso como recompensa….es una pena realmente._

-Si….en total guardares estas armas para Lewuimon o alguno de sus descendientes en el futuro, cuando sea el momento me presentare y me asegurare que todo siga con tus expectativas, Nimue.

-_…..espero que así sea, Merlín._

* * *

**Varios siglos después: alrededor de finales de los años 1920.**

-Oh pobre niño, ven, deja que te ayude-Una caritativa mujer levanto al pequeño Lewuimon que recién se había levantado y que veía a todos lados confundido, el recordaba estar en la casa con su mama antes de que el señor mayor que le visitaba unas que otras veces le tomo y desde ahí termino dormido. El no sabía porque pero extrañaba a su madre. La mujer que le tomo sintió que el niño comenzaba a llorar y con suaves mimos trato de calmarlo, ella miro como un nombre estaba marcado en la ropa simple que el niño tenía, se confundió un poco con el nombre-¿Lewuimon? Uh que nombre tan curioso.

-¿Ma?

-Si, ahora soy tu madre. Me llamo Carmen y desde ahora yo te cuidare, Lewuimon es un nombre un poco raro por lo que desde ahora te llamaras Lewis Evans ¿te parece bien, hijo mío?

-¡Ma! ¡Ma!

Y así Lewuimon Pendragon paso a ser conocido como Lewis "Lewuimon" Evans, el viviría una vida tranquila aunque complicada a la vez debido a que se crio en la época final de la primera guerra mundial, cuando vino la segunda guerra mundial Lewis Evans que había crecido para ser un joven pasional, decisivo y un poco cabeza caliente en batalla pero que tenía un sentido de liderazgo sin igual por lo que quienes le conocían no le sorprendieron cuando este entro al ejército para combatir por su nación, el recibiría de un anciano que conoció en la calle un cuchillo llamado Carnwennan y un escudo plateado que afirmo que esa era su legado, Lewis entraría a un pelotón del cual nadie le respetaba tanto por usar según decía un escudo afeminando pero Lewis sabia que ese escudo junto a su cuchillo eran especiales y no se equivoco, él fue el único que sobrevivió a la batalla, él fue el único que llego a tierra enemiga y fue el único que consiguió acabar a las cabecillas de aquella base enemiga, desde ahí Lewis se convirtió en una verdadera leyenda por su acto de heroísmo, su sentido de acero a la batalla y su experiencia de nunca sucumbir al miedo.

Así nació de la leyenda de Lewuimon, **el caballero negro. **

Tal titulo se lo gano por ser un protector de sus demás compañeros soldados y por ser un sobreviviente de los peores campos de batallas de esa guerra, era tal que su uniforme se volvía de color negro por el hollín de las armas enemigas y como nunca era dañado es como si tuviera en su ser una armadura impenetrable la cual se volvía negra en el campo de batalla. Por tales habilidades y rasgo Lewis Evans, no, Lewuimon Pendragon logro entrar al trono de los héroes para estar, aunque cerca y sin ver, de su verdadera madre. Pero nuestra historia solo era un prologo de una verdadera historia, ya viejo y cansando Lewis se caso y tuvo dos hijas, una que a su modo tuvo su potencial pero no cumplió con el destino que en el pasado la dama del lago esperaba pero una sí y es aquella que daría nacimiento a quien tendrá la oportunidad de salvar al mundo. El nombre de esa mujer era Lily "Lilibeth" Evans conocida igual como **La bruja de la lanza **al haber poseído la santa lanza llamada Rhongomyniad que un anciano le había regalado, ella tendría su propia leyenda permitiéndole ser parte del trono de los héroes, pero el detalle más importante sería que ella algún día seria madre de un niño llamado Harry "Harrison" Potter y el seria quien se convertiría….

**El heredero de Camelot…**

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Este fic fue una idea nacida de la plática de un amigo en Fanfiction, no estoy tan interesando continuar este fic ya que incluso lo hice ya hace tres meses pero decidí subirlo para quizás motivar al público, no espero mucho aunque quien desee hablar conmigo adelante que una buena charla sube el animo a cualquiera y se puede intercambiar idea mutuamente. En los cuentos de Mordred una vez encontré que él tuvo dos hijos aunque creo que era más bien uno que tenia diferentes interpretación de su nombre, de igual forma me entere de eso ya hace tiempo y después de que hice este fic así que no cambie el nombre del hijo de Mordred porque era muy molesto además que el nombre del hijo de Mordred tenía un nombre muy raro así que me decidí no cambiar este fic. De igual forma gracias por la lectura.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
